Die korrekte Handlungsweise
by Athelassa
Summary: Während dem Abendessen in Dunharg besprechen Aragorn und seine Freunde, was sie mit Denethor machen sollten.


_Hi__ ihr!_

Ich bin letzte Woche auf dem Netz auf eine geniale Geschichte gestossen und da ich die Idee davon absolut witzig finde, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich sie hier reinstellen könnte. So ein kleiner Einblick in Mittelerde und Politik... 

**WICHTIG: Die Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir selbst, so gern ich das auch möchte, sondern von Aliana und ist ursprünglich auf Englisch geschrieben. Ich habe ihr aber gemailt und sie hat mir erlaubt, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen und auf Deutsch zu veröffentlichen. **

Auf Englisch ist die Story übrigens noch um Meilen besser, also wer sie lieber auf Englisch lesen möchte, die ursprüngliche Geschichte findet ihr hier: Die korrekte Handlungsweise (urspr: The proper course of action)  
Rating G  
Genre: Humor  
Inhalt: Während dem Abendessen in Dunharg besprechen Aragorn und seine Freunde, was sie mit Denethor machen sollten.

-

**Die korrekte Handlungsweise**

Gimli schaute von seinem Abendessen auf, um seinem Freund Aragorn einen kurzen, leicht bewundernden Blick zuzuwerfen. Vom Aussehen her war dieser immer noch ein düsterer, wettergegerbter Waldläufer, der sie jedoch sicher durch viele Prüfungen und Gefahren geführt hatte. Dennoch, hier im Licht der flackernden Fackeln in Dunharg, während Aragorn mit seinen beiden elbischen Brüdern sprach, erschien er Gimli irgendwie… königlicher, und besser vorbereitet um seinen Platz als König aufzunehmen, sein Geburtsrecht.

Als die Gespräche sich vom vergangen Sieg bei Helms Klamm abwandten und sich dem heiklen Thema des Landes Gondor zuwandte, fand Gimli die Gelegenheit zu bemerken: „Das Volk der Weissen Stadt wird wahrlich erfreut sein zu sehen, dass ihr König zurückgekehrt ist!" Dieser Kommentar fachte einige Ausrufe an wie „Hört, hört" von Halbarad und vielen der anderen anwesenden Dúnedain Waldläufer, so wie auch von Elladan und Elrohir. Aragorn aber schenkte ihm nur ein dünnes Lächeln.

„Lass uns nicht zu weit in die Zukunft schauen, mein Freund", sagte er und schob mit seiner Gabel etwas vom Essen in seinem Teller herum. „Der Weg nach Minas Tirith und der Sieg liegen immer noch vor uns, und es wird nicht einfach werden. Und selbst wenn wir einfach in die Stadt hereinspazieren könnten ohne jegliche dazwischenkommende Mühen, da wäre da immer noch…" Aragorn liess den Satz in der Luft hängen und spiess schlussendlich ein Stück Fleisch mit der Gabel auf. „Vergesst es", seufzte er. „Wir werden uns dann darüber Gedanken machen, wenn wir der Sache ins Auge blicken."

„Welcher Sache?", fragte Éowyn, die Gastgeberin, sacht. „Du _bist _der Erbe Isildurs, oder bist du nicht? Was wäre dann überhaupt das Problem?"

„Der Statthalter von Gondor wird seine Macht nicht so schnell niederlegen, so denke ich", sagte Aragorn. „Besonders", fügte er hinzu während er nachdrücklich mit der Gabel herumfuchtelte, „besonders nicht vor einem Mann, der einmal sein Gegner war, wenn auch unter einem anderen Namen."

„Oh…", Gimli nickte. Er hatte einige Male gehört, wie Aragorn seine Zeit im Dienst von Ecthelion erwähnte, dem vorherigen Statthalter, als er den Decknamen „Thorongil" benutzt hatte. „Aber dennoch…", hielt Gimli hartnäckig fest, „kann er nicht die Ankunft des rechtmässigen Königs verhindern, oder?"

„Denethor ist ein stolzer Mann, Gimli, Boromir war ihm nicht unähnlich in dieser Hinsicht. Und dennoch ist er auch sehr gerissen, und tückisch in einer Weise, die unser verstorbener Gefährte nicht war." Er schwieg für einen Moment, ein grimmer Zug auf seinem Gesicht (und wenn jemand den „grimmige Aussicht"-Ausdruck beherrschte, dann war es sicherlich Aragorn, so dachte Gimli). „Nein, ich fürchte, dass er den Thron nicht ohne mindestens eine Art Kampf aufgeben wird."

„Dann werden dir deine Freunde in diesem Kampf helfen!", mischte sich Legolas ein, der neben Gimli sass. „Wenn wir Minas Tirith erreichen, können Gimli und ich eine Ablenkung inszenieren, so dass du dir unbemerkt von Denethor den Thron holen kannst!"

Aragorn rieb sich mit einer Hand die Augen. Er sah auf einmal sehr, sehr müde aus. „Ich denke nicht, dass es so klappt, Legolas", seufzte er. „Nun, können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?"

„Meisterlich, Legolas!", rief Gimli schnell, augenblicklich angetan von der Idee seines Freundes, und ignorierte Aragorns Bitte vollkommen. „Du und ich, wir können die Turmwächter angreifen, so lenken wir Denethors Blick von Aragorn ab!" Er gab dem Elben einen herzlichen Schlag auf den Rücken, welcher dem Bogenschützen einige Mühe mit dem Mundvoll Wein bescherte, den er gerade schluckte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das…", begann Aragorn, aber er wurde von Legolas unterbrochen, nun wieder erholt von Gimlis Attacke, und der entschlossen war, dieses Ablenkungsmanöver von jeder Seite her zu betrachten.

„Oder, abweichend von der Möglichkeit eines Angriffs, könnte nicht jemand versuchen, den Herrn Denethor zu _verführen_ so dass er blind wäre, wenn Aragorns Zeit gekommen ist?", fragte er. „Alles was wir dafür bräuchten, wäre eine schöne Frau, die unserer Sache wohlgesonnen ist und dazu noch von einer kraftvollen und entschlossenen Persönlichkeit, am besten noch im Besitz des gängigen Wissens an Politik!"

Alle Blicke wandten sich unverzüglich Éowyn zu. Die Nichte des Königs von Rohan verzog ihren Mund ein bisschen bei dieser unverhofften Wende, aber hielt den Blicken ihrer Gäste mit beachtlichem Gleichmut stand.

„Ich würde gerne den Versuch wagen, den Statthalter von Gondor zu verführen", sagte sie während sie Aragorn anschaute, „wenn es mir zuerst erlaubt wird, im Dienste meines Landes in die Schlacht zu reiten. Was sagt ihr, mein Herr?"

Nun wandte sich alle Aufmerksamkeit Aragorn zu, dem sichtlich unwohl zumute war und der immer wieder etwas von „man braucht Euch hier" und möglicherweise etwas wie „ihr Bruder würde meinen Kopf auf einem Pfosten aufspiessen" murmelte.

„Was sagtet Ihr?", fragte Éowyn und verengte ihre stahlgrauen Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Ich sagte ‚wahrscheinlich nicht'", antwortete Aragorn und starrte auf seinen Teller.

„Na gut, dann halt nicht!", rief sie. „Ich habe sowieso für den Rest meines Lebens genügend Erfahrungen mit widerwärtigen Politkern gemacht, die mir lüstern nachschielen!" Geschwind stiess sie sich vom Tisch weg und erhob sich, als wollte sie gehen.

„Meine Herrin, ich wollte Euch nicht…", begann Aragorn, aber Éowyn erlaubte ihm nicht zu Ende zu sprechen.

„Ich werde jetzt das Dessert holen! Es gibt heute Obstdessert mit Schlagsahne!" Eindringlich warf sie einen bedrohlichen Blick auf die ganze Gruppe. „Und ihr würdet gut dran tun, es zu mögen!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Esszimmer in einem Wirbel aus goldenem Haar und offensichtlicher Frustration.

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen legte sich auf die Gesellschaft.

„Ich kann mich nicht ans letzte Mal erinnern, als ich Obstdessert mit Schlagsahne gegessen habe", sagte Halbarad.

„Wenn die Weisse Dame sich weigert", fuhr Gimli fort, ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, „dann könntest ja vielleicht _du _versuchen, den Statthalter zu verführen, Legolas, weil im Aussehen und mit deinen Gesten kommst du manchmal schon recht nah heran an eine… Au!" Er verzog das Gesicht, als die Hand des Elben ihn hart am Hinterkopf traf.

„Es kommt nicht darauf an, wer der Verführer… ähm, die Verführerin ist!", sagte Aragorn und klang sehr aufgebracht. „Denethor ist ein vorsichtiger und erprobter Mann, er würde nicht von Verführungen des Fleisches abgelenkt werden, wenn viel gewichtigere Dinge auf dem Spiel stehen! Nun, könnten wir bitte, _bitte _über etwas anderes reden?"

„Natürlich", sagte Halbarad feierlich. „Weil die Prophezeiung von Malbeth dem Seher hat vorausgesagt, dass der Erbe Elendils vom Norden kommen wird, getrieben von grösster Eile." Er hielt inne und überblickte die versammelte Gesellschaft. „Niemals, meines Wissens nach, sagte Malbeth etwas davon, dass der Erbe Elendils ‚Ablenkung' oder ‚Verführung' gebrauchen würde. Ausserdem", fügte er hinzu, „ist es schwer, solche Dinge poetisch wiederzugeben. Sogar als freien Vers."

„Ja. Danke", sagte Aragorn und sah erleichtert aus.

„Und Denethor ist nur ein Mann, oder?", fuhr der Waldläufer fort. „Sicher wäre es dem Volk Gondors lieber, wenn sie ihren wahren König sähen, wie er sie anführt!"

„Hört, hört, Halbarad!", sagte Elladan. „Die Bürger würden sich sicher ärgern, wenn man sie betrügen oder herabsetzen würde…"

Elrohir übernahm nun den Platz seines Bruders und seine Stimme nahm einen leidenschaftlichen Klang an: „… Und wenn ihnen der wahre Anführer verweigert würde, dann würde die Mehrheit bestimmt Aragorn … ähm… _wählen_. Denn es würde nur kurze Zeit vergehen, bevor sich die Massen gegen denjenigen auflehnen würde, der sie unterdrückt!" Diese Aussagen wurden von einer neuen Runde enthusiastischer „Hört, hört!" begleitet.

„Und dennoch", hielt Legolas entgegen, „wenn alles was ich von Denethor gehört habe wahr ist, dann ist er ein geschickter Herrscher und könnte sich trotzdem als Hindernis für Aragorns Thronbesteigung herausstellen, egal was die Bürger von Gondor auch denken."

„So?", forderte ihn eine klare, starke Frauenstimme heraus vom anderen Ende des Tisches. Éowyn, nachdem sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, hatte den Esssaal wieder betreten, eine Reihe von Dessert beladenen Dienern hinter ihr, und stemmte die Arme in ihre Hüfte. Die Andeutung eines hinterhältigen Lächelns lag auf ihren schönen Zügen. „Lasst den Bastard doch einfach ermorden."

„Ich liebe die Schönheit des Unkomplizierten!", rief Gimli aus und klatschte die Hände in Zustimmung, bevor er seinen Löffel im Obstdessert vergrub, das einen Augenblick vorher auf den Tisch gestellt worden war. „Warum haben wir nicht früher daran gedacht?"

„Ihr könntet es sogar wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen", fügte Éowyn hinzu und legte ihre Serviette ordentlich gefaltet in ihren Schoss, als sie wieder ihren Platz einnahm.

„Aber falls die Wahrheit dieser Tat jemals ans Licht kommen sollte, dann würde das schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für Aragorn und seine Unterstützer nach sich ziehen", sagte Halbarad und runzelte die Stirn.

„Und lasst uns nicht vergessen", fügte Aragorn hinzu, und sah so aus, als hätte er es schwer, sich im Griff zu halten, „einen Mann umzubringen nur weil man sich lieber nicht um ihn kümmern will, ist… nun ja, einfach nur vollkommen verdorben!"

„Ja, ja, wahrscheinlich schon…", grummelte Gimli. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es ja Aragorns Rolle war, die gute und noble Meinung in einer solchen Diskussion zu vertreten, und er beschloss, dass er den Ausbruch seines Freundes verzeihen würde.

„Aragorn", fing Legolas an, „wird es irgendwo speziell erwähnt, dass du wirklich _König _von Gondor werden musst, also explizit? Könntest du nicht eine andere Stellung innehaben, in der du den Grossteil der Verantwortung zum Regieren über dein Volk besitzt, jedoch ohne Denethor als Staatsoberhaupt loszuwerden? Du könntest vielleicht Vize-Statthalter werden, oder Premierminister, oder Verwaltender Hauptkanzler, oder…"

Dies schien das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Aragorns graue Augen weiteten sich als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und den Elben unterbrach.

„Schau!", schrie er und warf seine Gabel auf den Tisch, „ich schwor nicht, ich wiederhole, _schwor nicht_ meine Dienste einem Halbling, prügelte mich durch die Minen von Moria, kämpfte mich durch zahlreiche Legionen von Orks, und litt vorher Jahr für Jahr in der Wildnis, so dass ich schlussendlich Vize-Premier-Verwaltender-Kanzler und _irgendetwas_ werde!"

Im Raum wurde es totenstill und alle Gäste starrten, mit offenem Mund, den tobenden Waldläufer an.

„Ich bin Isildurs Erbe", fuhr er fort, „und ich werde König von Gondor und Arnor sein! Und obendrein, um das zu erreichen, werde ich mich auf meine Art mit dem Statthalter befassen, und das wird nicht… _nicht _Ablenkungen, Verführungen, Ermordungen, oder… oder ‚Wahlen' beinhalten!" Er begegnete jedem der Versammelten mit einem wütenden Blick. Dann drehte er sich herum und ging zackig aus dem Saal.

Wieder legte sich ein bedrücktes Schweigen auf den Raum, in dem man nur das Geräusch von Löffeln auf Obstdessert hörte.

Schliesslich gluckste Elrohir leise.

„Das hört sich aber gar nicht nach Spass an", sagte er.

„Nein", stimmte Elladan zu, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Aber schliesslich war unser Adoptivbruder schon immer ein bisschen ein _tavor-hîw_, stimmt's?"

„Er steht unter grossem Druck im Moment", erinnerte ihn Halbarad.

„Dennoch", sagte Legolas, „die Frage bezüglich Denethor bleibt ungelöst."

„Stimmt", meinte Gimli. Er spielte die Diskussion der letzten halben Stunde noch einmal in seinem Kopf ab und fühlte sich etwas beleidigt, dass seine nichtige Bemerkung eine solche Reaktion ausgelöst hatte. Aber man konnte im Augenblick nichts dagegen machen. Schliesslich lag morgen ein langer Weg vor ihnen, vielleicht war es das beste, die Sache einfach ruhen zu lassen.

„Was den Statthalter anbetrifft, nun ja… manchmal lösen sich die Probleme ja von alleine", sagte der Zwerg und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem. Abwesend langte er in seine Tasche und holte seine Pfeife hervor. „Will sonst noch jemand eine rauchen?"

**_tavor-hîw:_**Genaue Übersetzung: "Zäher Specht", bedeutet aber so etwas wie "Spielverderber"


End file.
